Forbidden Love
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: R&R! Sachiko had always loved her brother deeper than in a sibling-like way. What will she do? Keep it a secret? Or will she tell him? Now that the Uchiha clan plans something, will she be given the chance to be able to? UP FOR ADOPTION/PLEASE PM
1. Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

FEM!SasuXItachi

Summary: Sachiko had always loved her brother deeper than in a sibling-like way. What will she do? Keep it a secret? Or will she tell him? FEM!Sasu

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter One: Forbidden Love

A young seven year-old, blue tinted black haired and onyx eyed, girl laid on her bed as she sighed. She had long bangs that framed her face at the sides and her hair reached up to the middle of her back. She sighed. Only one thought occupied her mind – she knew it shouldn't – but it did.

Ever since she could remember, Sachiko Uchiha had always admired her elder brother. He was like sun of her world, understanding her, giving her hope – especially when her parents didn't even notice her. Itachi would always help her with just about everything, he would calm her when she had bad dreams (not nightmares, she had told herself, Uchiha's _never _had nightmares, after all) and he would help heal her when she got hurt. She loved her brother more than anyone or thing – not that she'd tell him. She wasn't stupid, she knew, she knew well that her feelings were forbidden. But she couldn't help but try to suppress her feelings for him – it wasn't right – besides, Itachi didn't love her in _that_ way, nope, just as his little sister; nothing less, yet nothing more. She sighed.

"Nii-san…" She stretched her arms out on the bed, her legs spread slightly. "…nii-san is…so cool…" She closed her eyes.

**Knock, knock!**

Sachiko opened her eyes abruptly, sitting up. "…come in!" She crossed her legs together.

The door opened to reveal her brother, Itachi Uchiha. He stepped into Sachiko's room with a smile plastered on his face. "Chi-chan, you know what it is today?" Her brother asked happily.

She looked at him confusedly. "Uh…Thursday?"

"Nope," He chuckled at his sister's ignorance. "Today's the day I take you to the festival, remember?"

"Festival?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in exasperation. "…you're actually going to _take_ me to the festival? Who are you, and _what_ have you done to _my_ nii-san!" Itachi chuckled.

"Come on, Sachiko, time to go, get ready in half an hour, alright?"

"…yeah, yeah…" Itachi chuckled at his sister's – unknown/reluctant – cuteness. At times like these, how he loved her being his sister.

"Come on, quickly." He said, going out through the door.

Sachiko sighed. "He never notices… and he's _supposed_ to be a genius, too…" She scoffed. _In the shinobi world, he's a genius, but when it comes to love life, he's anything but!_

In twenty minutes, Sachiko had tied her hair in a festive style and wore clips that had four five-petal flowers – that were made of emeralds, sapphires, white opals and amethysts – in her hair, put on her midnight blue background-coloured kimono; which had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back in the centre of the tomoeri (collar), the obi (sash) was a pine-green background with auburn-brown six pointed stars, while from the obi down it was covered by her hair and had wisps of black, purple and orange flames. She hid a few senbon within her kimono, just as a safety measure. "I think I'm done." She said, smiling happily with her work.

Walking out of her room, she made sure to set traps so that _no one_ could enter it unless it was her (or her brother). Walking down the hall, she saw her elder brother in a black background-coloured haori with amber flames from his waist down, with the top half having three stars at the front and back which were enveloped within amethyst coloured flames and it had the Uchiha clan symbol on the tomoeri, at the centre back. He wore a black hakama with it.

"Nii-san, I'm done!" Itachi nodded, holding onto her hand, though she did protest a little, but soon gave up and settled with holding his hand. He smiled at his little sister's childishness.

"Okaa-sama, otou-sama, I'm going out with Sachiko." He said as they left, hand in hand.

Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha watched as their children left, until they were out of sight.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said, looking at her husband concernedly. "I have a feeling about Itachi…and it isn't a good one." Fugaku nodded.

"Yes, he seems to have… an attachment to Sachiko."

"Although the elders support it, is it really alright?" She asked unsure if she actually wanted the answer.

"…We have no idea if his feelings are or are not just shallow, after all," He said, pausing. "However, we have to keep an eye on him; things are going to be hectic by the time tomorrow comes."

"Yes, I have that same feeling." Mikoto said, sighing. "The next problem is whether or not the feelings are mutual."

"…Sachiko is very good at hiding her feelings, but in a way, that makes her unpredictable, so we can't tell, either."

"Will this affect the operations?"

"It shouldn't," Fugaku said, closing his eyes in frustration. "Itachi, however, is too loyal to the village, to him, Sachiko goes first, Konoha second and his clan is third."

"If only he sees us as first, that way he'd protect his sister in the process, too."

"I couldn't agree more." He said, opening his eyes.

**| Forbidden Love |**

Sachiko walked – half skipped – through the crowded streets of Konoha.

Today was the annual festival of the official founding of Konoha, which was held throughout three days, today being the second day of the in going festival. Three weeks prior to this event was known as the _Ha no Omachi ki_ (葉のお待ち期 – Leaf's Waiting Period), which lasted for two weeks, which was the time of preparation and waiting as Konoha was formed, with the gathering and accumulation of many clans' which would form alliances to form Konoha.

Sachiko tried out just about every game stall she could, laughing and being – practically – carefree. She dragged Itachi to a park where many people would sit to enjoy late meals, company and the fireworks. She smiled freely at the beautiful display of the fireworks. Itachi let a small smile slip from his mask but it was soon replaced with a frown. He turned, just in time to see an Uchiha dashing around the festival grounds, before disappearing from sight. Itachi heightened his senses, looking at his sister's happy form. He acted instinctively as a kunai was aimed at her feet – not so that it'd hurt her but stun her – as he held his sister, bridal style, and ran. Sachiko was too shocked – and scared – to move, and didn't protest, holding onto Itachi firmly.

He quickened his pace when a few kunais were aimed at him. He sped up, running towards an alleyway. He put down his little sister gently, creating a shadow clone to, at the very least, protect while he handled the main trouble.

"Who are you?" He said, is voice stoic and menacing.

A figure was seen; however, since it was dark, his or her face was not seen clearly, but what stood out the most were the figure's glowing red eyes. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he drew a kunai out. The figure simply cackled. Sachiko tried to calm herself down.

_There is… no reason to be afraid… _She told herself. _No reason at all… I must stay calm…_

"Itachi Uchiha," The figure said, monotonously, the voice unmistakeably male. "I have been given the honourable task of getting rid of you."

"Is that so," He stated more so than asked. "You can try, but you will not succeed."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" The man said. As he approached, Sachiko could tell he was definitely an Uchiha. Which led to the next question, why would the Uchiha clan want to get rid of their lone genius?

"…" Itachi gave no answer as he threw his kunai; he formed seals, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger, putting his right index and middles finger to his mouth. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

The man dodged, heading towards Sachiko, who in turn panicked, she curled up, shivering from fright, or so it seemed. In actually, Sachiko was trying to get her senbon. The man was one metre away before Sachiko instinctively through a senbon, piercing his neck in a way that wouldn't kill him. She stood up abruptly, pushing Itachi towards the ground as the man did his own Jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

The two barely made it without getting singed. Itachi rolled over, activating his Sharingan. The opponent foolishly looked Itachi in the eyes as his face was pulled into a deformed look of terror. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, looking worriedly at Sachiko, his clone dealing with the corpse. "Chi-chan, are you OK?"

Sachiko slowly nodded her head. "…nii-chan, are you alright? Why was another Uchiha trying to kill you?"

Itachi sighed; he never wanted to get Sachiko involved into this. "Sachiko… what I'm going to tell you is an _SS-class_ secret, are you sure you want to know?" Sachiko looked into his eyes firmly and nodded. He sighed as she nodded, creating several seals, Boar, Monkey, Rat and Snake, as he said, "**Sealing Jutsu: Absolute Silence!**" A bubble of chakra formed around the two.

Sachiko watched Itachi wearily, a bit worried, but not for herself, but for her brother. "Chi-chan, a long time ago, when Konoha was first founded, there was always a rivalry between two specific clans." She nodded.

"These two clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. At the beginning, when Konoha had to decide on who would be the Hokage, one of our ancestors had fought the leader of the Senju clan. With this, the Uchiha clan planned on ruling Konoha, even by force. The two ended up fighting at the Valley of End, where the leader of the Senju clan, or also known as, the Shodaime won. Right now, most of the Uchiha clan is planning on another civil war." He paused, watching as Sachiko absorbed the information.

"…Sachiko, before I continue, I have to ask, is there anyone in the Uchiha clan, besides from me, which you trust and love?"

Sachiko was unprepared for this question. She opened her mouth before closing it again, looking towards the ground. _Mother would be one but… I don't know. I haven't felt any parental support from her, no matter how kind she looks like and then there was that time when she was talking to father…_

"…no." She answered, crying as she hugged Itachi. "…there is… no one but you… No one ever noticed me, all because you were the genius; however… you were also the one… to show me love… so I ignored it… so I could be with you…" _Because I love you… Because, even if you can't tell, I need you, more than anything and anyone!_

"Chi-chan, you're wrong about not being acknowledged, father deems you as a threat, and he deems me as a threat too. He, however just doesn't show it."

"Threat?" She asked, quietly. "How? How am I a threat?!" She sobbed.

Itachi stroked her hair lightly. "I will explain, please let me continue," he said, hugging her back. "My latest mission, _S-class_, as an ANBU was to eliminate the Uchiha's whose loyalties lies within anyone except for the Hokage. As you know, they want to take over Konoha. They also know that I would never betray Konoha, they also know that you – for them – can be both a pro and con, for a good reason." He said, shaking his head when Sachiko looked at him to explain how that was. "I'll explain another time, but anyway, I know there are at least two people, you and mother." Sachiko sobbed, shaking her head.

"…nii-chan, okaa-san is not as loyal as you think…" Itachi looked at her confusedly. "Okaa-san is on the civil war side, I know because before, a little while back, I got home from the academy early and I used the window to get to my room, because I was in a rush, when I heard them talking. They were… talking about plans on an 'operation'. I recognised several – no, all – the elders and council members there, too, from their voices, anyway."

Itachi was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I wasn't sure… But… they're going to do it soon, very soon," She sobbed. "…Itachi-nii-san… what do I do?"

Itachi pulled back, holding onto her shoulders. "Chi-chan, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put you under a Genjutsu. I'm sorry but I have to. The Hokage knows I will stage my death, giving false hope for the Uchiha clan. You will see me die in this Genjutsu, and only one other person can dispel this Jutsu besides from me. This is so that the Hokage will have a relay of information. Are you ready?"

She reluctantly nodded, prepared to bear the pain of witnessing her beloved's death; she stared at Itachi's eyes, hoping to make Itachi's Jutsu more effective. Itachi made the hand seals snake and rat, as he said, "___**Demonic Illusion**__**: **____**Hell Viewing Technique!**____" _

___Instantly, Sachiko squinted her eyes, as leaves had surrounded her, Itachi had dispelled the bubble they were in. Itachi used the corpse as a double for his fake dead body. In about three seconds, she gave an ear piercing scream. She panted, tears out of her eyes, running towards the nearest shinobi or kunoichi she could see, who just happened to be Ibiki Morino. She looked into his eyes, fear written within her onyx eyes._

_"__Please! Help! Nii-san has been…he's been killed!" She panted, shaking._

___Ibiki nodded, taking the girl straight to the Hokage, since he knew what that meant. __So, it has begun, huh?_

___Out in the distance, Itachi wondered about what she saw; it seemed a bit over board for a scaring Jutsu, unless, of course, he'd accidently used too much chakra. Either that or Sachiko had been watching one too many scary movies at night. __Note to self: Keep Sachiko away from scary movies…____ He thought, as he dispersed away with the wind._

___**| Forbidden Love |**_

Mikoto Uchiha was worried. It was getting late, and knowing Itachi, he wouldn't let Sachiko stay out this late. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

**Knock, knock!**

Mikoto sighed as she got up from the chair she was sitting in within the kitchen and walked towards the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see an ANBU member at her doorstep.

"I'm sorry but if you're here to see Itachi, he's—"

"No," The ANBU said. "I'm here to inform you that your son, Itachi Uchiha, has been reported to have been murdered."

She gasped. "And my daughter?" She asked.

"…she's currently within the care of the Sandaime."

"…I see, please, tell me more when you know!"

"Of course, good night." The ANBU said as he disappeared.

Mikoto closed the door. Her caring face changed to a smug expression before changing back. She walked into the bedroom, of which was where her husband was. "Fugaku, dear," She said, slyly. "I have… some pleasant news."

Fugaku looked at her with a questioning gaze. "_He_ is out of the way."

Fugaku smirked. "I guess Shisui succeeded, I guess he died too."

"Yes, all is going according to plan. Now that Itachi is out of the way, Sachiko is no longer a threat as well."

"Yes, all according to plan."

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Can't you _just_ hear the cackling?

Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Forbidden Love'.

Now, here are two questions for you to ponder and tell me the answer to so I might be inspired to write this story in another way… Please give a reason! PS I haven't watched xxxHolic, I've just read **Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles**.

a) Should/should not Sachiko join Akatsuki in the near future? Why?

b) Should Itachi die and a little xxxHolic crossover comes into play? Why?

Oh, yes, there are more… but my ideas are _himitsu_ for you!

PLEASE REVIEW

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. The Unacknowledged Prodigy

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

FEM!SasuXItachi

Summary: Sachiko had always loved her brother deeper than in a sibling-like way. What will she do? Keep it a secret? Or will she tell him? FEM!Sasu

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Two: The Unacknowledged Prodigy

Ibiki arrived at the Hokage's office in a flash (or just about). He hurriedly knocked the Hokage's office door, with a loud **thump**. He was careful not to jerk his package awake.

"Come in." Was the reply from inside, the voice was unmistakably from the Third Hokage.

Ibiki entered, the Sandaime looked at him curiously, as he nodded. "It seems we have the signal, let's get her to Kurenai."

"Yes," He said, standing up, abandoning the ever growing paperwork. "Let's go now." The Sandaime signalled to his two personal Chuunin to take of the leftovers of his work (who, if they didn't know how to suppress, would have groaned). The Sandaime and Ibiki walked hastily towards the interrogation rooms. They stopped towards the last room down the hall, of which was slightly bigger than the rest. Kurenai had already been summoned to that room.

The two entered the room, with their little package within Ibiki's arms, still unconscious. Ibiki set the blue tinted back head on the lone chair within the dark, seal ridden room. The seals started to glow a chartreuse-green. Kurenai did a set of seals, Rat, Boar, Snake, Ram, Ox, Hare and Ram, but before she could say the Jutsu name, Sachiko woke up. Her mind remembered the terrifying images of Itachi dying a gruesome death; she instinctively pulled out three of her hidden senbons out. She jumped back, narrowing her eyes at the occupants of the room.

She charged. "Nii-chan…!" She aimed a punch at Kurenai. The Sandaime and Ibiki tried to calm her down. They held her back, but she simply thrashed in their hold.

"…Nii-chan! He's dead! He—!" She sobbed, her eyes shut, thrashing around. "Let me go! Damn it! LET ME GO!" She thrashed wildly, biting Ibiki's arm (which will never be the same again). Ibiki held back his urge to scream. Kurenai used this time to activate her Jutsu. Repeating the seals, she ran towards the young Uchiha and touched her forehead.

"**Ninja Art: Subconscious Eye Jutsu!**" Kurenai's and Sachiko's eyes became glazed over. Ibiki gently put Sachiko back on the chair, with Kurenai sitting close by.

_Inside Sachiko's Mind_

_Kurenai walked through the halls of Sachiko's mind until she reached the end, of which had a door. She slowly opened the door, only to hear laughter; innocent, childish laughter. She was taken aback at the sight, so much she sweat dropped._

_In front of her – on a comfortable looking, purple coloured sofa – was Sachiko and Itachi, with \Sachiko sitting on Itachi's lap, the two joking (which widened Kurenai's eyes by a significant rate) around, obviously having a good time._

_"Ahem…" She coughed, smirking slightly. Sachiko looked up at her, her eyes widened a little, standing up and bowing to her._

_"I'm sorry!" She apologised. "…Itachi hit a nerve with that…Jutsu of his… SO YOU CAN BLAME HIM!" She pouted, as she pointed to Itachi, who just put his hands up in a 'guilty as charged' expression._

_Kurenai, once again, sweat dropped, along with her left eye brow twitching. "This is all very sentimental," She began, calming herself down. "But, please, let's go on shall we?"_

_"Yes, of course." Itachi answered, lifting Sachiko off his lap and settling her down next to him._

_"Aww! Meanie!"_

_He stifled a chuckle at Sachiko's pouting face. He stood up, noticing that Sachiko followed suit, and approached Kurenai. "Kurenai-san, thank you for approaching us, however, Sachiko already knows the details and, as soon as you dispel this Jutsu, she will tell you everything regarding the mission."_

_"Understood." She said, nodding her head, as she dispelled her Jutsu._

_Sachiko stood behind Itachi, looking at him worriedly. "Nii-chan…" He simply smiled back._

_"Do not worry," He cooed, kneeling down to give Sachiko a hug. "…Everything is all alright…" He whispered. Sachiko hugged her brother back. "…I'm sorry; it's time to go now." He said, pulling back._

_"… OK, nii-chan…" She sighed, closing her eyes, as her body became conscious._

In the Real World

Kurenai blinked as she became conscious. She noticed that Sachiko did too; although, her eyes no longer reflected fear, in fact, it showed annoyance and another emotion that she thought could be desire, but she couldn't clearly make out what it was. She snapped out of her reverie as Sachiko cursed.

"Stupid nii-chan! Now he's degraded my image! ARGH! I SWEAR I COULD KILL HIM!" She screeched, though it wasn't overly loud. Sachiko took out a black, leather covered note book that had been marked with the kanji 恐喝 which meant 'blackmail'. Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Note to self: Spread ridiculous baby photos of Itachi to all his comrades and... oh yeah, especially Kakashi Hatake-san…" She mumbled as she wrote her exact words in the book. "… Use photos rank A to S…" She gave a low slightly evil cackle that sent shivers down the other three's spines'.

The Hokage cleared his throat to try and gain their attention. Sachiko his her book away, sighing at the annoying kimono she was _still_ wearing and swung her legs childishly, while looking at the Hokage.

"Alright then, Kurenai, please report." She nodded.

"Hokage-sama, when I went through young Sachiko's mind here, I met up with Itachi, apparently he put a part of his soul within Sachiko…" She drifted off. "…and I don't know how he did it, so please don't ask."

"Alrighty then," Sachiko started, gaining the other three's attention. "Itachi-nii-chan told me to tell you what I know regarding the 'Uchiha Invasion' – named that by Itachi himself, might I add – well…" She said, taking out a scroll from…who knows where. "…alright, from what I've heard from Mikoto, the attack will commence at approximately 0000 hours, three days after the festival." She explained, as she opened the scroll that had a map of Konoha. "On the south side, Uchiha Chuunins will be stationed here and here—" She said, pointing it out. "And at the Northern Gates, the main entry, they will have many Jounins and even some ANBU members." She started explaining in more detail to the Uchiha's plots.

"…Of course," She said, finishing off. "I haven't heard the _complete_ plan, but you can expect it to be like that." She sighed. "ARGH… Being all serious like that hurts… How the hell can my clan do it?!" She sighed, exasperated. "Mou…" She scoffed.

"…I see…" The Hokage said thoughtfully. Ibiki and Kurenai on the other hand were speechless, one by Sachiko's use of words, and the other reason because she was only about seven; though she still carried her innocence, if trained properly, she might even surpass Itachi! Well, that's what you get from Itachi's little sister, right? Nothing but the best, of course.

"…Umm… Hokage-sama…" Sachiko said nervously. The Hokage looked at her with a kind gaze.

"Yes, young one?"

"Umm… I was wondering… After nii-chan finishes his mission… What'll happen to me? Should I go with him?" She asked, not liking the idea of being apart from her brother. "…Nii-chan going to be lonely… Even if he won't admit it!" She said the last sentence to herself.

The Hokage thought over it, he looked to Kurenai and Ibiki of what they thought, receiving two nods, he glanced back towards Sachiko, who was still swinging her legs childishly. "I'll let you decide."

She smiled. "Then I'll go! Nii-chan may be a genius in the shinobi world, but he's drop out in social skills—whoops, shouldn't have said that…" She sighed, before shrugging it off. "Meh, people were bound to know, he's not the Romeo of all peoples' dreams, after all."

Kurenai looked at her with curiosity. "What else do you know?" She asked as she was sent into gossip-mode.

"That he has a Pocky complex, hates weasels – funny that – and hadn't stopped wearing a diaper until he was two years old!" She smiled, cackling sadistically. Kurenai nodded as she brought out her own blackmail note book, taking all the notes.

"Thank you, Sachiko-san…" She said, as an evil glint was in her eye.

"No problems… but maybe…" She said, trailing off.

"Yes?"

"Hmmm… Do you have information on Kotetsu what's-his-name? I have to make sure he suffers, after calling me a puny brat!"

"Of course, of course…" She said as she flipped through the pages of her own book. The two females exchanged quite a lot of information… About 5 pages full.

Ibiki, yes, Ibiki, the Sadist of Konoha, the leader of torture within even the ANBU Black Ops, was hoping _he_ wasn't going to be on the line of threats. He suppressed a shiver. Without his knowledge, the Hokage had thoughts on the same lines as him.

"Dismissed…" Sandaime said. _Sarutobi, what in the **world** were you thinking when you re-took this role?! That girl… I hope **he** won't get to her…_

Sachiko hummed the tune of the song 'Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni' as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The three occupants of the room stood, all in a thinking pose, until one of them realised Sachiko was gone.

"Hey… wait… Where's she going to stay?!" Kurenai asked, thinking how bad it would be if Sachiko were to return home. Like déjà vu, the opened, and Sachiko walked back in. She looked at the three with a nervous gaze.

"Umm… Where do I stay?" She asked sheepishly, knowing that the other Uchiha's would disapprove but then, who gives a crap when it comes to them anyway?

The three suddenly burst into loud chuckles, before subsiding as suddenly as it happened.

"I have arranged for Kakashi Hatake to take care of you, if you don't mind, as he may be able to help you in training." Sandaime said, gesturing for her to come closer. Sachiko looked at him with curiosity before mentally smirking.

_~ Heh heh heh! Blackmail time! ~ _She thought deviously in a sing-song way. "…Alright…" The Sandaime nodded to Kurenai and Ibiki, the two nodded back before leaving. Sandaime and Sachiko, too, walked out a moment after the other two. The Sandaime led Sachiko out of the room, out of the Hokage tower and towards Kakashi's apartment.

**| Forbidden Love |**

The Hokage led Sachiko towards Kakashi's apartment, of which was on the third floor of a common Jounin apartment building.

**Knock, knock!**

The door swung open, from the inside, revealing a man about twenty-two years of age, he had silver hair that was sticking up towards his left; the Konoha-headband covered his left eye. While a mask covered the lower section of his face – the only part visible from his face was his right, black pupil eye.

"Kakashi," The Hokage said, ushering Sachiko to step in front of him – who was still clad in her kimono, which annoyed her to no ends –, as she was hiding behind him. "I'd like for you to take care of young Sachiko, think of this as a mission – oh, yes, remember who will have your – so to speak – hide if you don't." Kakashi did an inaudible sigh.

"Right, Hokage-sama, I have no choice, after all. However, I still don't see why I have to do it. Sachiko is better off with Kurenai." He grumbled. Sachiko blinked, before smirking.

"Hmmm… Then you don't want blackmail on a certain Uchiha, ne?" She asked slyly.

Kakashi looked at her sceptically. "And what can _you_ tell me about _him_?" He asked, his visible eyebrow rose slightly.

"That he didn't stop wearing a diaper since he was two, that Mikoto made him wear girl clothing when he was young _and_ took pictures of it, I have the negatives, by the way!" She smiled gleefully. _Hook Line and Sinker! Oh, yeah! I'm so good! Bwahahaha! _

"Welcome to my apartment!" He said, ushering her in. He nodded to the Hokage. "Good day." He said, as he closed the door.

Sachiko walked in the apartment, towards the kitchen area. She smiled, turning back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, what would you like to eat? I'll cook!" She smiled; pride filled her as she knew how to cook a lot of things.

"Whatever you can." He said, taking full advantage to the situation, as he watched her from his in the kitchen at the dining table.

She nodded as she prepared the rice – which was pretty simple. She stood on a stool as she fried a few fish and steamed a few vegetables while seasoning them. Afterwards, she took out some pancake mix, an egg, some milk and some sugar. She mixed them into one bowl, adding the pancake mix last. She took out several fruits from Kakashi's fridge and started cutting them up, adding it to the mixture; before filling up 5 cups, half the cup full. She put the cups in the microwave for five minutes. As she waited, she scooped some rice in two bowls, placed the fish on two separate dishes and she did the same with the vegetables. She placed the food on the table; setting two pairs of chop sticks with the food, one per person, going back when she heard the microwave beep.

She took the cup cakes out, setting them in the middle of the table. She sat down, saying 'Itadakimasu' before starting to eat. Kakashi did the same. He took a bite of the fish, smiling.

"It tastes good, Sachiko-chan."

She smirked. "Of course! You think I was going to food poison you or something? I'm seven, you know!"

"…Not many people cook at that age."

"Then it's their problem!"

Sachiko smirked deviously. "Now… about those negatives… I'll get them out in photos in exchange for something else equal to the photos, OK?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course, of course…"

**| Outside… |**

Outside, the Hokage sighed. "…youngsters these days…" He said, disappearing with the wind.

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter! I just needed to get this out of the way! XD

Anyways…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Oh, yes, anyone want the recipe to those cup cakes? It's from Kitchen Princess, the manga. :D

Here it is: (Copied from the manga!)

Ingredients:

-1 egg  
- 2/3 cup milk  
-3 tablespoons sugar  
-1 – 1 ½ cups pancake mix

How to Make it:

1) Add egg, milk and sugar to a bowl and mix  
2) Add pancake mix and stir well  
3) Our into paper cups, filling each halfway. If you add too much batter it'll overflow when you cook it, so be careful.  
4) Put the paper cups from step 3 into the microwave and heat (approximately 4 – 5 minutes in a microwave). It's done when you poke it with a toothpick and it comes out clean!

Notes:

- You can add chocolate chips, dried fruit, nuts or banana slices to the batter to make different kinds.  
- You can make this in a short amount of time. It can be topped with whipped cream or fruit well as decorations!


	3. Fall of Uchiha

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW!!!

FEM!SasuXItachi

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! XD XD XD

Please enjoy!

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Three: Fall of Uchiha

Itachi sighed as he hid within the shadows of the Uchiha district. It had been about six hours since that incident with Sachiko and he was planning on killing the Uchiha clan, then and there. It was all too easy to infiltrate within these ground, he sighed. His mind then wondered on how Sachiko was. After all, in the state he had left her, it wasn't a pretty sight. Itachi decided against striking now. Instead, he would find his little sister then discuss further matters with her, as soon as it was six AM in the morning. So, now, he headed towards one of the training grounds where he knew no one was allowed in as it was dangerous. He made traps to alarm him of intruders, but for the time being, he slept.

**| The Next Morning… |**

Sachiko woke up quietly. She noticed that she was in a bed, figuring that Kakashi had slept on the couch (Oh, how heartless you are!) last night. She shrugged, walking out of the room. Her hair had been let out and was a bit messy – not that she cared – and her clothes had changed, since she practically _begged_ Kakashi for some new ones, even if she looked like a boy, were it not for her hair.

She walked out of the room she was in and walked out to the kitchen. _Breakfast,_ She told herself. _Is, after all, the **most** important meal of the day!_ Although, in the back of her mind a tiny voice said that this was just her excuse to clean out someone else's kitchen and eat.

Sachiko wondered where Kakashi was, until she stumbled upon a note (that she stepped on from the floor…) saying he was out on a mission and what not (she skimmed through the note). She sighed while taking out some fruit for breakfast, since she was too lazy – at the moment – to actually cook anything, so much for the hard-working part of life, ne?

Sitting on the chair she sat yesterday night, she wondered what she'd do now. "…back home is out of the question. Outside… is… well, it'll raise suspicions… What's a girl to do?" She asked, rhetorically, sighing warily. And, just as she said that, a figure had sneaked in through the window and covered her eyes with their hands.

"…Nii-chan…mou yamete (come on, stop it)!" She pouted. He chuckled, removing his hands away from her eyes. She looked at him curiously. "Nii-chan, why are you here?"

His eyes became serious. "Sachiko… the _operations_ will be done two days from now, at night, just before they prepare for their coup d'état." She nodded, not really getting why he was here. "… and that I want you to stay here… I'll be leaving Konoha." Sachiko's eyes widened.

"No," She said, immediately. "I'm going with you! No buts! I'm going!" She said, fiercely, making her point clear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Sheesh! Do I _have_ to repeat myself?"

He chuckled. "…alright…"

Little did he know, Sachiko wasn't finished... Not just yet… "… And… I'm coming with you to the mission!" He looked at her, wide eyed.

"No!" He half-yelled, half-screamed.

"Can, and _will_." She said, crossing her arms and giving him one of her 'say no and I'll give blackmail from Rank _SS _to Rank _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_!' glares, he wouldn't – correction, couldn't – refuse. He sighed.

"Alright…" Looking at her in defeat.

"Good!"

"… I'm too easy to manipulate…" He mumbled. _… When it comes to Chi-chan… _His mind added.

**| Two Days Later… |**

The moon was full, the sky blackened, with only the moon as the light. The moon, however, was different, it was – literally – blood red stained, as though an omen of danger upon certain persons. It also had three craters that were reminiscent to the tomoes within the Uchiha's bloodline, the Sharingan.

Itachi watched impassively, on top of the roof of an unused Uchiha house, as he striked down several Uchihas in the area. He made sure to give them a swift, painless death. He hated dragging things out and preferred working quickly and efficiently. Hiding behind him was Sachiko. He sighed, not sure if it was a good idea any more – though she insisted that she should be there, more so black mailing him – Itachi was sure this would affect her more than she let on. More and more Uchihas raced out of their homes, screaming for their children to stay inside.

_Pathetic,_ he thought to himself. _This is the result of living within arrogance and pride – Chi-chan, I'm sorry you are witnessing this._

Sachiko, at the beginning, was shivering, but now, she finally understood how hollow her relationship with her clan was. It was nothing – her first reaction was one of a simple child, scared. She was scared that her kin was being destroyed. Scared to know that even her own life was as fragile and fickle as theirs. That… _this_ is the meaning of life, of being a ninja, to kill – or be the ones _killed_. She mentally calmed herself down. When she looked at them again, however, her only thought was that they were fools.

They were caught up with their pride and rank that they thought that they could do whatever they please. Thinking back, Sachiko was sure that – since this was a mission – if Itachi had done this without her knowing, she would've wanted revenge. On him, on the betrayal of the one she loved the most – she knew she would have become an avenger. It was then she realised that she, too, was foolish. She could just imagine the words now – the words Itachi would use to get her stronger. _Foolish little sister… Hate me, detest me… Run away, and live! Live in shame!_

Steeling her will, she started her own attack, secretly throwing kunais in a random and sudden death style. She wondered if she was going to go to hell for this, when she died, but dismissed the thought as, if that was true, then all shinobis would suffer. She knew that this was counted as treason, but then, isn't deciding to go against the Hokage treason? She didn't any definite know the answers, but in this case, to her, the answer was a 'yes'. She watched, as soon, most of the civilians had perished in swift, painless deaths.

_Itachi,_ She thought to herself. _Is kind hearted… He shouldn't be a shinobi… and yet, he's doing this to protect those he loves – and even those he hates. Is this the 'Will of the Fire'? Is this what it means to be a shinobi? Or is something different?_ Many questions popped into her head as the night went on, until the Uchiha shinobis finally came out.

"Well, well, well…" A deep voice sneered. "I knew you would be here. Of course, you always play the part of the loyal shinobi, as usual. How awfully sickening!" He sneered, as he jumped. Itachi simply threw several kunais, each rebounding off each other in a confusing path, which pierced through the other man's vital organs, well, three of them. Itachi kicked the corpse over the roof, showing what he would do to the rest of them.

"This… is retribution…" Itachi said, monotonously. Sachiko made herself watch it all.

_I must not hesitate!_ She told herself. _…Itachi-nii-chan can't protect me forever… I must concentrate… But I can't use **that** yet… not yet…_

Sachiko hid in the backgrounds as Itachi dealt with the ever increasing numbers of miscellaneous ranked Uchiha ninjas. Kunoichis and Shinobis alike fell before Itachi as he drew his blade. It was a long, about one metre long, katana within a black coloured background with amethyst and Persian indigo coloured flames upon the sword case (I have no idea what it's called… sorry peoples!). The blade itself was a mix of baby blue and several greys. The hilt was reminiscent of the sword case and had the kanji '監視者' for guardian.

"HA! DIE ITACHI! WORTHLESS WORMS LIKE YOU SHOULD _DIE_!" Screeched several Uchihas as they charged. Itachi swiftly dodged each attack, countering with an arc swing, piercing the hearts and throats of his 'attackers'. Sachiko would've vomited from the sight and the putrid smell of blood, but she held it in – not a good thing to do, really – and steeled her will.

Itachi didn't answer. All his being was concentrating on eliminating every Uchiha that he was set out to eliminate. In less than ten minutes, every Uchiha except for four (including himself and Sachiko) in the area was eliminated. The Uchiha district was literally bathed in crimson, still fresh, blood. Each of the bodies didn't have any missing body parts, just a slash or two to one of the vital organs or the through the throat.

Sachiko looked on from the shadows. As a seven year old, there wasn't much she could do, including the fact that she had run out nearly all of her kunais already, and she felt that still needed at least three, it made her vulnerable target, were it not for her skilful stealth skills – which was pretty much developed since she kept sneaking into (or out of) her room a lot so that she could train and what not.

Itachi sheathed his sword, waiting for the last two to make their appearances; Sachiko crept – through the shadows – closer to him, somehow figuring out that she needed to be close by.

In about five minutes, Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha were at the scene, standing in front of Itachi. Mikoto covered her mouth at the sight, before looking at Itachi.

"Itachi… you wouldn't… you couldn't… Why? Itachi…" She sobbed, though some knew (Sachiko only, really) that it was faked. "What about Sachiko?! Itachi, Sachiko couldn't possibly take this well to heart! So, why? Why?"

"… My mission… I'm a shinobi, Mikoto Uchiha; I follow the orders from the higher ups, which is what a shinobi does."

"…Sachiko…" She whimpered. Looking at Itachi with her eyes overflowing with tears. That's when Sachiko had had enough.

_Stupid! I'm in love with him! I would never disregard him. I just need to know why. That's all. That's all…_ She got angry. Slipping her cover, she back handed her mother (…Oh, heartless!)

"Never, and I mean _never_, talk like _that_ to _my_ nii-chan." She growled, some unknown killing intent was radiating off her. Figures that love was so troublesome, as Shikamaru Nara would say. "… Stop with that stupid facade! You sicken me!" She growled. She came so unexpectedly that even Itachi was shocked… a little… OK, a lot.

Mikoto simply smirked. "So you figured out, huh, child?" Her voice no longer her kind self. By all means, it was almost evil. Mikoto got up, flipping a kunai out. No one but Fugaku – and a few others that are not… substantially important of this moment – knew she used to be a kunoichi.

"… I always knew." She simply said, narrowing her eyes at her mother. No – the one that had biologically given her birth – but, in no way, her mother at heart. She drew one of her own kunai. No longer was the happy, innocent child, now there was a young kunoichi. One that's will could practically bend mountains and calm raging seas. "… And I always tried my best to not think about it…" She muttered to herself.

Mikoto snorted, charging in. _She's no use to me._ She thought. _She's just a stupid little girl. Too weak to do **anything**. _Itachi tried intercepting, but Fugaku blocked his path.

"Shinobi against shinobi and kunoichi against kunoichi." Fugaku said, monotonously. Itachi narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his sword, taking aim for a quick shot through the heart. Fugaku activated his Sharingan, blocking the attack with ease.

"Your strength…" Fugaku started. "…Is also your weakness…" Itachi growled, somehow maintaining his cool and calm attitude. Both father and son clashed as they came with killing intent towards each other – both protecting what they deem precious – both of their precious person, but one also for his pride, the other for his duty.

**Clang! Clang! Clang!**

Sachiko had been dealt with so many assaults from Mikoto, her wrist starting to ache. Although, Mikoto's power was not overly strong, Sachiko, being a child, had difficulties in the strength difference between a fully grown woman and a still and barely matured child. Sachiko gritted her teeth as her right wrist was throbbing with immense pain and noticeably swelling. Mikoto used this to her advantage and punched her at the side of her head, making her swing backwards, landing on her right side, increasing the pain of her wrist. She gritted her teeth once more, willing for her scream to be silenced.

_… What should I do? What **can** I do?_

Mikoto smirked. "…looks like… you **_die!_**" Mikoto exclaimed. Her voice was a shriek of insanity, blood lust and… totally dangerous for one's ear drums (Sorry just had to).

Sachiko watched in horror as she awaited the blow. _No… This cannot… this **will not** be the end! It's now… or never! Concentrate… Be calm… Manipulate it… Feel the chakra in out of your body, concentrate it to one spot… then… **strike!**_

Sachiko's eyes flashed a brilliant vermillion – though it wasn't the Sharingan. "**Raijin-sama no Tsuyosa: Shinkeikei Utsu (Lord Thunder God's Power: Nervous System Strike)!**" A sudden, small but deadly accurate, shot of lighting shot out from Sachiko's left palm, since her right wrist was throbbing in pain, it wasn't wise to use her right hand for it.

Mikoto's eyes widened, her body collapsed, face first – might I add –, to the ground. To say she was surprised was an _understatement_. She was flabbergasted and slightly horrified. Every time she even tried to move, a sharp pain would be sent throughout her body, as though lightning was reacting to her movements. "_You…_" She hissed at the panting form of Sachiko. "_What have you done brat!?_"

"… A kunoichi never tells of her tricks… and I have plenty up my sleeve!" She said, panting from the usage of chakra she used with that technique. Of course, alternately, she could've used a fire technique to burn Mikoto to a crisp – literally – but she decided against it. This was, after _her_ power, a power she had unconsciously unlocked – though she had no idea how, at the moment, and for now, she wasn't about to question how. "…Keep on moving and the lightning will strike your vital organs!"

"Che!" Was all Mikoto said as she wriggled and wriggled, but every time a jolt of lightning would just surge through her body. And, true to Sachiko's word, it began to jolt within her vital organs. With each movement, each breath, each thought, her body jolted. It was excruciatingly painful, to say the least.

Itachi and Fugaku glanced over at Sachiko. _Chi-chan, you are deemed as a threat because of this. You have such a large chakra supply compared to the average seven year old girl and you have a great imagination – this is the key to your technique. To control and manipulate your chakra in a way you see fit. I'm guessing your affinity is lightning and fire…_ Itachi thought to himself.

_How?! How was she able to hide something like this from **me**? Her **own** father! A fool I am, such power…_ He gritted his teeth as he performed seals before saying, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Itachi's eyes widened. There was no way for him to go unscathed from point blank. He gritted his teeth, waiting for impact, when he heard Sachiko say, "**Kagutsuchi-sama no Tsuyosa : Honou wa Kesu (Lord Fire God's Power: Extinguish Flames)!**"

Needless to say, it was astounding. The Jutsu had suddenly dispersed into thin or – literally! Itachi, seeing this as his window of opportunity, thrust his blade right in the heart (seeing as how the throat would spill too much blood on himself), with an instant death.

"FUGAKU!" Mikoto screamed, as the lightning had then penetrated to her brain, killing her soon after.

Sachiko was in a slight daze – everything happened so quickly and half the things she had done were by instinct alone. She panted slightly – her wrist still stinging a bit – as she got up, walking in way that would make someone perceive she was willing for her body to move. She looked at Itachi with a worried gaze.

"Nii-chan, are you alright?" She asked, kneeling beside her brother. He mentally shook his head, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Chi-chan, you should be taking care of your wrist, here, I'll carry you!"

Sachiko blushed. "N-n-n-n-no! R-r-r-r-rea-l-l-l-l-y! I'm fine!" She said, weaving her hands in front of her face. "Really! Ha ha ha ha…" She laughed nervously. Itachi, not caring – well, he did but ignored it – for her protests, picked her up bridal style, and headed towards an empty forest that was quite near the exit of Konoha Gakure.

He set her on the ground gently before healing her wrist. "You alright?" He got a nod from the flushed little girl he called his sister.

"Now, did you seal everything in a scroll?" He got another nod. "Good! Now, just get some rest, I'll carry you, it's late right now, so it's best you sleep." And, just as he said that, he heard a light snore. He chuckled. "…always so cute…"

He nodded at the guards by the gate, they saluted, knowing of his situation. "Good Luck!"

"Yep." He answered, as he disappeared into the night, setting off towards a place where he could stay at. Itachi and Sachiko had – amazingly – no scent of blood upon them, though he was a bit unnerved if Sachiko was alright, for now, all that mattered was her safety… her well being and her happiness.

Soon, he found an abandoned cottage, near the borders of Fire Country. He started a bath, stripping himself to take a shower. And, being the nice older brother he was, he washed the sleeping form of his little sister.

(Please note that, if Sachiko was awake, she'd probably get a nose bleed, thank you for noting!)

Soon, he dried himself and Sachiko, by using a towel he sealed in a scroll, off and dressed the both of them with clothes he sealed in another scroll. He wore a (of course, putting his underwear on first…) simple copper-brown coloured Tee-shirt, fingerless burgundy coloured gloves and russet-brown coloured knee-length shorts. After putting on Sachiko's underwear on her (he took it out of her scroll… uh… yeah…), he dressed her in carnelian-red coloured sleeveless Tee-shirt that had amber coloured daffodil patterns on it, a tan coloured knee-length pleated skirt with zinnwaldite-brown coloured swirl patterns and he had brushed her hair for her.

Making quick of his time, he made traps before settling both Sachiko and himself on the bed, ready to take a good rest.

_… Chi-chan… Ore wa anata wo daisuki…_

_… Nii-chan… Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru… aishiteru…_

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Well… here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

I'm no good with battle scenes… forgive me!

Anyone wanna know what they're saying? Here's the transaltion!

… Chi-chan… Ore wa anata wo daisuki…

- Chi-chan… I like you a lot…

…Nii-chan… Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru… aishiteru…

- Nii-chan… I love you… love you…

Please review! Or Favourite! Or Subscribe! XD

Isn't Itachi such a good older brother? :P

OKs… since I have two people unanimously wanting Akatsuki… well, here it comes! In the next chapter… :P

Now… what else…? Hmm… Oh! Please go to my profile and read my other stories! Just not the Prince of Tennis one's, it's not that good… But, you can, if you want to compare my writing ability from now since I started writing fanfics about six months ago! :D (Very BIG improvements, if you ask me! XD)

Next Time…

**Chapter Four: Akatsuki**

**Stay tuned!!**


	4. Akatsuki

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW!!!

FEM!SasuXItachi

Sorry for OOCness! It's just I have a habit of making them OOC… My OC's are sometimes OOC, too… – _laughs nervously – _He he he…

Oh, Akatsuki isn't gonna an evil organisation… Well… they have one evil member but he'll be leaving in a little while (not telling who, though!)… People's ages may have changed for the benefit of this story!

Oh, yes, timme-san (an anonymous reviewer) to answer your question to as to why Sachiko would blackmail her brother and the one she loves… well… It's from me… You see, I'm the type of person to hang out with the person I like to make sure he isn't a total jerk, and I'm not all 'fan-girly' towards the person… so… well, Sachiko is Itachi's little sister, so she has a good source of blackmail on her brother, and who is she to _not_ use it? Sort of like me, except up a few notches I'm not in love with my brother – I don't _even_ have one… :3 (Does that make _any_ sense?)

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Four: Akatsuki

**| Forbidden Love |**

Sachiko's eyes fluttered open, once again getting used to light. The first thing she noticed was that she was in an unfamiliar bed. The second… was that Itachi was holding onto her tightly. And, thirdly, was that… she seemed to have already had a shower. She mentally blushed…

"Nii-chan!" She called out, but it was no use. _Geez… He's no morning person…_

She tried again… again… and again… A big angry mark was on her forehead. "ITACHI!" She screeched in his ear, effectively waking him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said, sluggishly as his eyes opened, slightly distorted, his hair all a mess. Sachiko giggled.

"Chi-chan!" He pouted with a very un-Itachi-like facial expression. She simply stuck her tongue out.

His pout deepened. "Chi-chan… you're so cruel!"

"Then you must be the devil." She countered back.

He huffed indignantly. "… Then you're Lucifer…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Sachiko asked, her eyebrow twitching, with a… sadistic glint in her eye.

_Oh crap… Not good…_"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o! Nothing!" He said, laughing nervously.

"Thought so." She answered, getting off the bed and walking away, before stepping backwards and turning to face Itachi with a sheepish expression.

"Where to now?" Itachi face faulted.

"…Come on, let's go." He said, sighing. Taking Sachiko's hand, he led her out of the cottage. Sachiko blushed.

"Umm… Why am I in different clothes?" She asked, as they walked out. Itachi shrugged.

"I cleaned you off."

"H-h-h-huh?" She asked, blushing more.

"…" He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Just as I said."

"… Then you… saw me… Uh… without clothes… bathing… t-t-t-together…?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm a girl!"

"I know."

"But I'm a _girl_!"

"I don't see how that's relevant…" He muttered.

"… Itachi… I'm a _**girl**_." She repeated.

"So?"

"A _**girl**_!"

"… _So_?"

"And you're a _**boy**_ – uh… man? – !"

"So?"

"… You saw me…"

"… huh?!" That's when he started piecing the things together.

"… naked…" She mumbled. Itachi went red – with embarrassment.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! I didn't mean in _that_ way! I'm not a paedophile! Chi-chan!"

"… Should've thought of that before you stripped me to take a bath…" She mumbled, looking away from Itachi. "… Paedophiles…"

"… I don't think that's a fair statement. I'm your brother!"

"… Doesn't change your gender…" She countered back, half heartedly.

"… Fine!"

"Fine… I'll let it slide…" She mumbled. "… _This _time…"

Itachi sighed. _Since when did she know those types of words?_ He shook his head. _… Although she did look… AH! NO! I can't! She's my little sister… I can't think such things!_

_**Oh, oh, looks like someone's in denial!**_

_What the… Who are you?!_

_**I'm your inner self! Well, quite the opposite of you – I'm loud, lively and social able!**_

_Great… now I have voice in my head…__** Just**__ great…_

_**You know, little Chi-chan likes you.**_

_Of course, she's my little sister._

The voice shook it's head_. __**No, the other like. I mean, come on, you were there when she reacted like you were her best friend, right?**_

_No, she doesn't! And, yes, I was but she…_

_**Just admit it! Along with your other… he he he… perverted thoughts…**_

_Sh-sh-sh-shut up!_

_**I will… for now…**_

Itachi sighed. _Stupid voices in one's head…_

_**What did you say… uh… think?**_

_Nothing…_

Sachiko looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He said, looking at Sachiko. "Umm… yeah…"

"Good! Because we're lost!"

"Oh… OK…" He said, absentmindedly before the words got in his head.

Lost…

_Lost…_

_**Lost…!**_

"WHAT?!" He screamed – so un-Itachi like – scaring the crows around a 15 metre diameter.

"… Lost…"

He sighed. "… Alright… Uh…" He looked around. They were in a forest. He sighed in relief. "Don't worry, I know where we are."

"… OK…"

Itachi led Sachiko through a path within the forest until they reached gate. Inside the gated was a large house – no, mansion – with about four floors, many windows here and there, big doors and it had colours that blended with the forest. Awed by the mansion, Sachiko tugged on Itachi's arm.

"Where are we?" She asked, innocently, her face back to its childish state.

"Akatsuki." He answered.

"'Dawn'?" She questioned. "It's not dawn yet, dear older brother of mine." She teased, raising her eyebrow.

"… That's the name of the organisation."

"'Dawn'?! Why can't they come up with something better?" She exclaimed.

"Because they didn't! Please stop the questions."

"… meanie…"

He chuckled. She glared. He blinked innocently. Her eyebrows twitched. And so, it continued until a rather annoyed, very weird, blue skinned, fish-like man that had… small round dot like eyes and… uh… well, let's just call him fish man, had called out.

"Look, you wanna be in, or out?"

"… In, Kisame, in."

The fish man, identified as 'Kisame', snorted. "Well, no, duh." Itachi and Kisame had a staring contest.

"… Came we come inside? Or do I have to electric shock you then burn you to a crisp?" Sachiko asked, her voice a mix of boredom, impatience and truth.

Kisame raised his eyebrow at that little pipsqueak as he opened the gate. "Whatever, pipsqueak." Sachiko kicked him in the shins, resulting with an injured fish man on the floor, trying to massage his shins.

"… Let that be a warning…" She replied, a bit menacingly. Itachi sighed at his sister, though he wasn't at all sorry for what happened. He glanced at Kisame with pity, his face reverting back to his old cold facade, which he only shows to the open public. Itachi led Sachiko into the building and to an office.

_The main boss office, or so it looks… _She thought to herself.

Itachi knocked the door.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Enter…" came the monotonous response from inside.Itachi silently opened the door, Sachiko hiding behind him, he stepped in, Sachiko following.

Sachiko saw a man that had short, amber coloured hair with weird eyes, he had black piercings on his face and was wearing a black, high collared cloak that had red clouds near the bottom. He was sitting on a wooden chair, behind a large desk and had a look of indifference plastered on his face. Entwining his fingers together, he greeted Itachi. "Itachi-san, what a pleasant surprise – though I should've suspected that it would come to this." Itachi nodded. The man's eyes darted away from Itachi and to Sachiko, who looked at him with curiosity.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, this is your sister, Sachiko Uchiha, correct?" He stated though it was said like a question.

"Yes, Pein-san," Itachi answered. "Sachiko … tagged along, so to speak." Sachiko huffed.

"… I _still_ have blackmail, dear brother, don't make have to use them." She mumbled, still behind Itachi, though her head was sticking out. "… Paedophiles…"

Pein raised his eyebrows at the display, chuckling, he took out a cloak and gave it to Itachi. "You're officially a member, now, Itachi-san. As for your sister, while you're on missions, I'll have whoever's free baby sit her. Oh, yes, my name is Pein."

Sachiko pouted. "Instead of babysitting, can't they help train me? I mean, I might as well learn to look after myself…"

Pein looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… Why not? I trust you won't be wasting their time, yes?"

"… If they injure her, they pay for it." Itachi said.

"Aww… what's training without a few wounds?" Sachiko commented, poking Itachi in the neck (somehow…). "Besides, if they hurt me, I'll just give them a few third degree burns, no biggie."

"Fine…" Itachi sighed. Pein nodded.

"Then it's decided." Pein said affirmatively. "Now, how about I introduce you to everyone in our little organisation." Sachiko looked with curiosity as Pein called for the other members of the organisation to come forth. In total, nine people came in, each dressed in the same robes, though each of them was respectively different.

The first one to come through was an ultramarine-blue haired woman that was tied in a bun and she had a paper rose in her hair she had matching ultramarine irises and had a piercing just below her lip, her face was stoic – in fact – all the members were. The next to enter was a teenager with blonde hair that covered his or her left side of his or her face and half of it was tied into a high pony tail, he/she had royal blue irises and their skin was a bit pale. The third person was a man that had short, messy, coral red coloured and raw umber-brown irises. The fourth one was the fish man from earlier, who – judging by his limping – was still hurting from Sachiko's kick, though she did cheat and used one of her lightning techniques to stun the muscle a little more, though it'll wear of, sometime… or another…

The fifth person was a mix of a man and plant; his face was half black, the other a tea green, both had piercing golden-yellow eyes. He was followed by a boy that looked about fifteen, though it was\ hard to tell, as he had an orange mask – that covered his whole face, leaving only a whole for his right eye – with black swirls that focused to his right eye, though his eye couldn't be seen even with the hole. He had ruffled, short, black hair and was instead of a robe, wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with a slightly upturned collar and matching long, black pants that reached up to his ankles. He had a childish and friendly demeanour, or so it seemed by the way he was skipping behind the plant like humanoid. The seventh person was a man whose face was hidden by white and black cloth; he had red and white eyes, his hair colour unseen because of the cloth.

The eighth person was a man with white/grey, pulled back hair, his whip-like weapon could be seen, his chest was also seen as his cloak opened up at the top, and he was also wearing a type of religious necklace. The last person was a man with long, black hair, his face was a pale grey, his eyes were a golden-yellow and he had purple eye makeup on, his eyes were curved in a way that it was reminiscence to a snake.

Sachiko's curiosity soon came to a little fear, after all, they all looked incredibly strong and dangerous.

"The blue-haired woman is Konan, the blonde beside her is Deidara, the man next to him is Sasori of the Red Sands, next to him is Kisame, next is Zetsu – after him is his subordinate – Tobi, then that's Kakuzu, after him is Hidan and the last person is someone you should know – Orochimaru, one of the Sannin."

Sachiko, truth be told, didn't even know what the 'Sannin' were, but kept that to herself. Itachi, on the other hand almost dropped his jaw to the ground – come on, here he is, a _real_ traitor from Konoha! – what are the odds?

"Alright then, everyone, meet Itachi Uchiha and his little sister, the one behind him, is Sachiko Uchiha." Orochimaru's eyebrow rose slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"And, from this day forth, Itachi will be a part of Akatsuki." Pein said, in his 'this is final' type of tone. "Itachi-san, you will be partnered up with Kisame, and Sachiko-kun," Pein glanced at Sachiko. "You'll be given training sessions with the other members whenever your brother is on missions, alright?" She nodded.

"Good, because the first who's going to teach you is Tobi, I'm sure you'll make great friends." Sachiko nodded as Pein ushered Tobi to take her down stairs to the training grounds. Tobi complied with an energetic 'Yes Sir!'.

**| Forbidden Love |**

Tobi tugged Sachiko to run, well, he dragged her. So, now, there's a very puffed out Sachiko, in the middle of _huge_ underground training ground with a gleeful Tobi running around her… in circles. Sachiko was starting to get _really, __**really**_ dizzy. "Tobi-kun, p-p-p-please… ARGH… I'm getting dizzy…" He merely laughed. Sachiko growled angrily, concentrating on her chakra. "**Kagutsuchi-sama no Tenbatsu: Chiisai Jigoku no Honou (Fire God's Wrath: Small Flames of Hell)!**" She growled, intentionally using the 'small' version so that it'd – at best – just comically burn him before the fire distinguished itself.

And, just as the Jutsu was supposed to do, Tobi jumped up so high in the air that he hit his head on the ceiling, causing Sachiko burst out in laughter – not a very good impression… well, second... After what seemed like forever, Tobi had gotten himself together and started instructing Sachiko on what he would be teaching her.

"Alright… Your seven so you should've just started the academy, right?" He received a nod. "Then, we'll start with the basics then move our way up." She nodded again. "Hmm… How about some kunai and shuriken practice?"

Sachiko groaned. "… If I do this well, can we move onto something else?"

"Yeah, you're not in the academy now, so you should just strive for your personal best. Now, there're some targets there, try to hit the centre." He said, pointing to the targets, handing Sachiko four kunais and four shuriken.

She took the four kunais and four shuriken, her right hand holding the kunais while her left hand was holding the shuriken. She hit the targets skilfully with accuracy, but the projectiles lacked speed. Tobi nodded approvingly.

"Hmm… Good, but it's lacking a bit of speed… How about we train you with weights and then we'll see what happens…" Sachiko nodded.

And so, Tobi trained Sachiko until her body ached.

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** He he he he! I make no sense do I?

Anyways, REVIEW!!! PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!

… Too much dialogue is in this! | sigh |

Anyways… Next chapter is a time skip! To… uh… two or three years later!

PLEASE STAY TUNED UNTIL THEN!


	5. Friends

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

FEM!SasuXItachi

OOCNESS IS EVIDENT! DX

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Five: Friends

Sachiko sighed as she kicked another tree, effectively destroying a part of it since she enhanced her kick with chakra. The sun had long set, and Sachiko would have passed out from chakra exhaustion right now, were it not for her need to take out her anger out the nearest thing – or person – ASAP.

It has been about one year since Itachi had joined Akatsuki, with Sachiko being an apprentice of another apprentice and the rest (well… most) of the members.

"Why the hell am I out here, again?" She asked rhetorically. "Because of that damn Tobi and his stupid training regimens, URGH!" She scoffed. "Stupid Tobi, stupid Tobi! Tobi is a _bad_ boy, a _very __**bad**_ boy!" She sighed as she destroyed another tree, than another, then another then… Well, you know, she practically _destroyed_ the forest – _almost_. Soon after her rant, Sachiko was too tired to move from chakra exhaustion and slept in the – partly – destroyed forest.

**| Just Before the Sun Rose the Next Day… |**

A young, eight year old boy paced calmly through the forest. He was adept to the forest and was just returning from a little scavenger hunt out in the forest. He had golden-yellow hair, piercing azure eyes, naturally tanned skin and, a birth mark of sorts, six whisker-like lines, three upon each of his cheek. He'd been out looking for vegetables and water of sorts within the forest, his findings all in the rather large sack, which he held with the sack swung over his left shoulder.

He decided that, since it was late, it was best to take a little short cut – though, that's when he noticed something… odd. Well, that _may_ be putting things a little… subtly… A little? Ha! That was an understatement!

In the middle of (or close to) the forest was a girl about his age, unconscious from chakra exhaustion and she was _surrounded _by, by at least ten to twenty metres in diameter, broken to fully knocked down trees. Whatever this girl was doing, it was _painfully_ obvious that she was strong – for her age, anyway.

His eyes widened a few as he stared at the girl. _What in the world had she been doing?! In the __**forest**__, no less!_

Sighing warily, he picked up the girl, bridal style, while somehow balancing his findings on his shoulders, he took on a quicker pace towards his long term 'home'. His 'home' was an abandoned cottage he'd found a little while when he had left his other home, though he didn't really consider it home. It was big enough to fit about four people, though it be a little tight.

Entering the cottage, the boy gently placed the girl on a spare futon he had lying around. Starting up the fire in the kitchen, he started to cook his breakfast, making sure to make extra for the girl that was peacefully sleeping in the room adjacent to the kitchen.

**| Forbidden Love |**

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki compound, heading for the training grounds as soon as he had reported his mission – a success, of course. Walking through the doors of the training grounds, it was something he did _not_ expect. First, there was no little black blur trying to glomp him (which, though he wouldn't admit verbally, he had grown accustomed to and quite liked it, actually), second, there was no definite sign of training and, third, was the fact that Tobi was lying around lazily on the ground. He growled slightly, his mood taking a turn for worse. Of course, to most shinobis, this would've gone unnoticed, to the eyes of those who _knew_ Itachi – that was a different matter.

If one were to look _very_ closely, they could see the slight twitch of Itachi's right eyebrow, which only twitches when he feels angry, upset, annoyed or if he'd been waiting to see his precious little sister after a tiresome mission. Now, the other sign was that he was unconsciously tapping his right thumb and index fingers together, which was something he did when he was trying to control himself. All in all, this seemed to be directed to Tobi. Things didn't look quite good at the moment. An angry Itachi was bad to deal with, an angry and annoyed Itachi was really bad to deal with, an angry, annoyed and upset Itachi was road kill; but, an angry, annoyed, upset _and_ Sachiko _deprived_ Itachi was like facing hell itself – both literally and metaphorically.

So now, Tobi has found himself reintroduced to a force of nature – gravity.

"Oh, hi, Itachi-san!" He said cheerfully as he landed head first into the ground.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"…" He gave a threatening stare.

"Oh! She's out in the forest, training."

"…" He gave a look that was equivalent to: 'She shouldn't be outside unguarded/alone, she could be discovered by the village'.

"Aww! Come on! I mean, Sachiko should be able to know the wonders of mother earth!"

"…" He gave a glare that could be interpreted as 'if she ends up in the, Akatsuki equivalent to, hospital, then you'll regret it' or 'if Sachiko even _complains_ when she comes back, then I'll Tsukiyomi you until you drop dead!'. At this point, it was probably both.

**| An Angry Brother Later… |**

Sachiko stirred awake, slowly getting up. She rubbed her eyes, in an effort to get them active once more. She looked around the room she was in. The walls were a fading purple colour. The sliding door opened, revealing a boy with golden yellow hair and piercing azure blue eyes, pulling Sachiko out of her reverie. She turned to the boy, blinking a few times. The boy walked over to her, placing a tray of food beside her. _Why does he look… familiar?_

She looked at him curiously, he looked at her amusedly.

"Hey, I know I'm handsome and all, but you shouldn't stare."

Her eyes widened to a degree before immediately narrowing. "Who in their right mind would be in love with _you_?! I mean, yes, I admit you are a _bit_ handsome, but there's _no_ way I could – not with you, anyway – besides, I'm already in love." She didn't care if that sounded un-Uchiha like, it didn't matter, she didn't care if she sounded like a fan girl… much… But, she was still a girl – albeit young – in love, and that's all that mattered, at that moment, anyway.

He merely smirked before it turned into an amused grin. "He he he, you really haven't changed, huh, Sachiko-chan?" Sachiko's eyes widened again.

"Wait a minute! How? How could you… be here? Naruto… You're _supposed _to be in Konoha!"

His smiled turned into one of regret. "Yes… But things happen… I've been here for a year, and I'm only to go back when the Genin exams are due to come."

She tilted her head. "So… Unless you don't want to tell me, what exactly are the 'things that happened'?"

"I don't want to tell. Besides, I should ask _you_ the same question, the Uchiha's are _supposed_ to be _all_ dead, you know."

She looked away, her gaze on the floor, her eyes were shadowed. "… That's true… But… I… I'll tell you… Why _I'm_ here… In return, you tell me why _you're_ here. Deal?"

The two shared a glance of understanding. Both, though through completely different situations, had reasons for not being in Konoha. In fact, Sachiko and Naruto had shared a little rivalry of sorts, but underneath the rivalry exterior, the two had found a complete understanding of each other – or, at least, of each other's body language, but not necessarily the other's life in itself. But, the bond was still there, despite how short it was.

"… You want to go first, or should I?" Naruto asked. His eyes locked with Sachiko's eyes, sighing dejectedly. "Alright, where should I begin?" He asked, though it was rhetorical. His eyes closed for a moment before opening. Sachiko, not wanting the food to get cold, started eating her food a bit eagerly, her exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"It was… eight years ago, at the time of my birth, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, took me away to seal the Kyuubi within me. If my… intuition is right… then, the Yondaime was probably my birth right father. Yondaime had made it as to say that I should be treated as a hero, as, if I didn't exist, the Kyuubi would probably have taken their lives already. This… wasn't the case, though… The villagers… They all treated me differently. Like a monster. I realised that they sure are close-minded… I still wonder why the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in _me_…"

Sachiko nodded, that explained his lack of chakra control, not that she understood completely but, looking at it simply, the Kyuubi is a creature of mass chakra, thus, sealing it into a new born baby with probably an already slightly larger chakra mass would over throw the balance in power and make it harder in controlling. That, and that Jutsus that needed lower amounts of chakra would be difficult for him to accomplish as – because of his control – he'd probably end up using too much chakra when performing the Jutsu. All in all, in a way, Sachiko also saw that the Yondaime 0 rather than a last resort – had _entrusted_ this power to Naruto.

Placing her half eaten bowl down, she answered his question with her own thoughts. "Ne, Naruto, maybe you shouldn't see having the Kyuubi within you in _that_ way. I mean, you could call it a blessing too, after all, now you have the gift of stamina, right? Plus, there's still the fact that the Yondaime probably _entrusted_ you to the Kyuubi. He probably believed you could be a great shinobi, maybe him sealing the Kyuubi within you was just to increase your… watcha call it? Oh, right… potential." Naruto looked up at her with surprise.

She wasn't scared of him, nor did he scowl. In fact, she simply gave him some plausible answers to his questions. He smiled a foxy smile. "Thanks, Sachiko. Right, now continuing, the reason I'm here is because of the incident of the Uchiha clan. You see, the villagers just wanted to have, at least, a reason to why they attacked me. They chose _that_ just as an excuse. And, I was saved by a funny, silver haired Cyclops, who took me to the Sandaime. I was injured by… quite a bit. So, about a day or two after the mob attack, I was given the time of training from now until the Genin exams about four years from now. I admit, I'm getting better, but it's hard to tell."

"No problem." She said, smiling. It was now her turn… _Urgh… Why couldn't he have taken longer?_ Taking a large breath, she started talking. "Alright, about a year ago my nii-san and I were just enjoying the festival when Shisui, I think his name was, attacked us. Then, my nii-san told me why he attacked… And how they were going to attack Konoha. My nii-san put me under a Genjutsu and I was taken to the Sandaime. Nii-san then took me out of the village with him and ever since, he's been a part of an organisation called 'Akatsuki'. And… well… My sensei is an energetic yet strong guy whose _very_ annoying. And, it's because of him that I was in the forest. That reminds me! I'm going to beat his ass someday, definitely!" Naruto chuckled.

"An Uchiha being expressive? What's next, an Inuzuka being timid?"

Sachiko huffed indignantly, picking up her bowl of food, she resumed eating and finished shortly after. "… Hey, Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"… You _do_ know that Hinata-san likes you, right?"

"Yep."

"Then, why… ?"

"I promised to come back. And I never go back on my word – it's my nindo, after all!"

"Oh…"

"Plus… I miss her already…" He sighed, fiddling with a necklace around his neck.

"That's from Hinata-san, right?" She asked, smirking slyly.

"Yep!"

"Such the player."

"Hey! I'm not! I mean… l like her and all… I mean… uh… I _don't_ know what I mean!" He blushed a lot. Sachiko simply giggled.

"So… It must be lonely here… Why don't you come with me? I mean, the whole Akatsuki organisation is pretty cool, though a few of them are quite… Uh… Eccentric."

"Hmm… Why not?" He said. "Besides, I could use a rival!"

"Ha! Don't think you can beat me easily!"

"We'll just see about that!" The two shared the same fiery determination within their eyes, before laughing.

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Soon…" A portentous voice said, from within the darkness. "Soon… I will have everything needed to complete my plan… Soon… _She _will become _mine_." The voice cackled.

"And then… _He_ shall fall. All… is going to be mine!"

**| Forbidden Love |**

It had been about an hour before Naruto had finished packing. Though, most of it wasn't for packing, but rather for him to clean up the place a little. Alright, stopping with the understatements, Naruto just _had_ to clean _all_ of the rooms in this house/cottage and then he had to hide some stuff and then he packed his stuff. Of course, all this was done with the help of several shadow clones.

After it was done, the two set out, Sachiko leading the way. And, in the deep recesses of her mind, she swore that she would _definitely_ kick Tobi's ass. Or at least, one day, she will.

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** OK… I'M SORRY!

…FOR THE LONG WAIT!

… FOR THE SUCKINESS!

… FOR… FOR…

- runs out of things to say sorry for -

… Pwease review!

(Please note that the authoress is in an unstable mood right now… Please excuse her…)


	6. Alias

**Forbidden Love**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

FEM!SasuXItachi

I'm doing a lot of time skips… After this arc, another time skip will take place… But then, I have no idea what should happen next… -.-'

I'm so tempted to have some crossovers in this story… I probably will. Let's just say they're not exactly human (they'll BE human in this, come hell or high waters!) in the actual anime/manga… Ten imaginary bucks to people that can guess what Sachiko's glove is used to contain and what that thing does! XD

Alright peoples, I REALLY and I mean REALLY, _REALLY, __**REALLY **_want to right a kick ass, dangerous fight scene, but I can't… Not until the element comes to it, so for now, I'll write fight scenes and then add it to the story when it comes (just for the heck of it! :P).

Wouldn't it be funny if Itachi made/created a clone made out of Pocky? :D

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Six: Alias

**| Four Years Later… |**

The figures of two twelve year olds, one a boy, the other a girl, were approaching the gate of Konoha.

The boy seemed to be happy or was somehow the cause to the girl's behaviour. The girl however, seemed very grumpy, as though she was missing some sleep, that or was peeved at something, of which the boy only made worse.

The boy had golden-yellow hair, piercing azure eyes; whisker marks adorned his cheeks, three per cheek, upon his face was a wide, goofy sort of grin. He was wearing a navy-blue T-shirt and cargo pants, a cobalt blue long sleeved, zip up jacket with the red Uzumaki swirl at the back and the standard shinobi shoes. Underneath his T-shirt, he was wearing a vest that had various weights on it. The girl had long, blue tinted black hair and cerulean blue eyes, which seemed to be unnatural for the way she looked. She was wearing a mauve coloured halter neck top with several strange markings at the front left, bottom corner, a midnight blue coloured knee-length cargo skirt, fish net-like tights, several wound up bandages were on her forearms and ankles, she was also wearing armband and ankle weights, fingerless black gloves that had a circle of metal on the front, which had a hole that seemed to be missing a decoration of sorts in it and the standard shinobi shoes. Both of the two wore a belt that had several scrolls and shuriken/kunai pouches on them.

"Come on, Sachiko, don't be such a grouch! I mean, I know you're going to be Weasel deprived for a bit, but hey, it's a mission!"

"Shut up, Naruto." She growled.

"Aww… Sachiko's angry, _scary_…"

"I said 'shut up'!" She snapped, looking at him with a glare, of which if looks could kill, he'd be dead with a lot of pain to boot.

"You're heart less, and madly in love…" He said under his breath, pouting.

"Naruto shut your trap before I use _it_."

"H-h-h-hey! Don't be hasty!" He said, eyes widening with fear. "_Anything_ but _that_!"

"Then, how about my brother?"

"NOT _HIM_ EITHER! NO! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Then shut up."

"… Alright."

"Thank you." The two walked at a quicker pace, soon reaching the gates.

"Halt!" The ninja guard said. He had midnight blue hair that was spiky, dark black tinted blue eyes and he was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit. "Please state your purpose in entering Konoha."

"… We're here under the order of the Sandaime Hokage." Sachioko said, showing him a piece of paper, Naruto giving his paper, too.

The guard nodded as he checked the papers. "Alright, you're all set."

"Thank you."

The two walked at a slow pace as they made their way towards the Hokage tower. Naruto and Sachiko received several curious glances, which was easily ignored.

"Hey, Naruto, can't we go quicker?"

He sighed. "Stop being so impatient."

"That's just who I am."

"… When you're angry." He muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"N-n-no, not at all…"

"I thought so."

The two soon reached the Hokage tower, entering the building, the two made their way towards the Sandaime office.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." Opening the door, Naruto made his way in, followed by Sachiko.

The Hokage looked up from his (dreaded) paperwork. Surprised, yet pleased, he smiled a find smile. "Hello, Naruto, I'm glad you could make it." He glanced behind Naruto. "And I see a friend has come with you."

"He he! Nice to see you, too, old man!" Sachiko glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, be more respectful!" She sighed, bowing to the Sandaime. "Hello, lord Hokage, my name is Amaterasu Kagutsuchi, at your service, Lord Hokage." _I still don't see why that had to be my name… Geez makes me seem like some type of heavenly being or something._ She refrained from sighing, just barely.

The Sandaime chuckled. "I see, I'm guessing you want to join our ranks?"

Sachiko nodded. "Yes, however, it should only be temporary."

"Well, I trust that you won't tell our secrets, correct?"

"Of course, that goes without saying."

He smiled. "I trust that."

Naruto pouted. "Hey, old man, when's the test?"

"Actually, it's being held right now, if you hurry to the Academy, then you'll make it. It's your old classroom, Naruto."

"Alright then, farewell, Hokage-sama." Sachiko bowed, pulling Naruto by the ear towards the Academy.

"Hey! Let go! It hurts! URGH! LET GO!" Sachiko twisted his ear a bit. "Hey! Oh, please, STOP!"

"Shut up."

"Not until you stop!"

She shrugged, completely ignoring him all the way to the academy.

**| Academy… |**

"Alright class," Said an auburn-brown haired Chuunin. He had a scar that ran across half his face and was quite tanned. He wore the usual Konoha Chuunin attire. "Today is the day we have our Genin exams. We will be testing on…" The door slid open before he could say anything further.

"Excuse me! Sorry for interrupting, but we will be taking the test too! We have permission from Old Man Hokage, so don't worry!"

The class stood in shock. Iruka's eyes widened, before smiling. "Naruto! Well, I'm glad you could make it!" He glanced at the girl behind him. "I see you have another person too. Well, please sit down, and miss, please introduce yourself." Sachiko nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" _OK, I might… But still!_

Bowing she said, "Hello, my name is Amaterasu Kagutsuchi. Nice to meet you all." _For the second time, that is._ She mentally added. Deciding she'd stood in front of them for long enough, she sat next to the seat to the right of Naruto, much to the other male's protest. She simply glared a soul boring and shattering glare before continuing on her merry (note the sarcasm) way. Iruka cleared his throat, gaining about 75 percent of the class' attention.

"As I was saying," He said, immediately gaining the other 25 percent of the class' attention, too. "We will be testing on the **Clone Jutsu**. You will be called alphabetically by last name."

**| Forbidden Love |**

The Sandaime Hokage had called the ten Jounin instructors to his office (having ordered an ANBU to drag a certain silver haired, mismatched eyed Jounin to make sure he was on time) and they were currently around a darkened room, watching the Genin exams take place.

"Hokage-sama, excuse me for asking this, but why are we here?"

"I just wanted for all of you to see the exams. You'll have to come back too before they get sorted into Genin squads, but I'm a bit… eager you all of you to learn who the students are. And, we have two new students, as well." They nodded.

"Now, Hokage-sama, who are the two green horns?" A silvered haired, one eyed, mask hidden face man said.

"Kakashi, you should be paying extra attention, they're Amaterasu Kagutsuchi and Naruto Uzumaki." Half the Jounins gasped, not because of the former but of the latter.

"Oh? Interesting…"

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Next up: Kagutsuchi, Amaterasu." Iruka called out. Sachiko stood up, entering the room. Inside was a desk, with Iruka and another teacher, Mizuki was his name – last Sachiko heard.

"Please demonstrate the **Clone Jutsu**." Nodding, she closed her eyes, gathering her chakra, she produced twenty clones. Though she tried to tone it down a bit, it ended up as twenty (she couldn't bother controlling her chakra). She noticed the looks of the two teachers, but simply shrugged it off, taking a Konoha headband as she left the room.

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Impressive. I have a feeling she has some great potential." A purple-taupe haired, crimson eyed woman said.

"Yes, I'm sure she and Naruto are great… rivals." The Sandaime said. "Naruto seemed to have met her during his time training."

"I wonder who they found to help train them. I mean, after all, the way she carries herself out is quite… Interesting, to say the least."

"She'll be a very promising kunoichi, though it kind of feels like she doesn't use her chakra much, it's still very large, considering her age."

"Yes."

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Next up, Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto gave a goofy grin before coming into the room. He wasn't worried; after all, he was going to show off a bit.

"Alright, Naruto, please perform the **Clone Jutsu**."

"Yep," He said, creating a cross seal. _He said a __**Clone Jutsu**__, he never said that it couldn't be a __**Shadow Clone**__, he he he._ "**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" He whispered. In a puff of smoke, there were so many Narutos that they were on top of each other and caused quite a bit of commotion.

Outside, Sachiko's eye brow twitched. _Idiot. He's showing off in there! ARGH!_

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Alright, now _that's_ surprising."

"Not really, Asuma," Kakashi said. "He does have an abnormally high chakra, it's natural he can use **Shadow Clones** better than simple Genjutsu Clones. Though, it is a surprise, but in the number he creates, not that he can do it."

"Yeah…" _That's what I meant…_

**| Forbidden Love |**

"Alright then, everyone that passed, please meet back at 10 AM sharp tomorrow. You will be sorted into your Genin teams then and meet your Jounin instructor."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Alright, everyone, you're dismissed!"

"Hai!"

Sachiko sighed as the rest of the class, except for seven other people (not including Naruto), left the classroom. A seal-brown haired, dog-like eyed boy with red marks on his face that just screamed 'I'm an Inuzuka, fear me!' (OK, not _exactly_, you understand, ne?), who was wearing a grey coloured jacket with black fur decorating the hem of the hood and sleeves, he had a puppy (hanging?) in his jacket, was approaching her, along with a rather silent boy who wore a pair of shades and had spiky hair. His eye colour was indeterminate, his hair was a seal-brown tinted black and half of his face was covered by the high collar of his grey jacket. Both had the same taupe coloured three quarter pants and the regular shinobi shoes.

_Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, if memory serves me right_. Sachiko thought, mildly interested.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru! The guy over there is…"

"Shino Aburame." The other boy put in.

She simply raised an eyebrow. "So… What does an Aburame and Inuzuka want with little, average me?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just want to get to know ya better, that's all."

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Shino said monotonously.

"I believe you." She replied, eyeing Kiba from head to toe. "Hmm… How about a… _little_ sparring match?"

Naruto stared at Sachiko. "I recognise that look…" Naruto muttered, before his eyes widened. "KIBA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! NOW!"

(Unfortunately?) Fortunately, Sachiko, Kiba and Shino were already out of the room. "… His loss…" He murmured, glancing down to see a piece of paper in his left hand. He looked curiously at it before opening it and read it, out loud.

"_Dear: Naruto, _

_Please make some progress with Hinata-san; I expect results by the end of the week. A kiss on the cheek or lips, whatever, just progress. _

_Sincerely, Amaterasu_." He blushed.

"AMATERASU!" He yelled.

**| Forbidden Love |**

In the training grounds, Sachiko sneezed.

_I see he read the note. He he he! Great time for __**more**__ blackmail! YAY!_ She mentally cheered. Kiba took on a stance while Sachiko did the same, her left near her scrolls and her right extended for forward, as if she was going to jab him. Shino, on the other hand, was simply sitting idly, being the referee.

"Please _don't_ go easy on me." Sachiko said, in a honey sweet voice. Kiba ogled over her before shaking out of his thoughts, looking back at Akamaru, before concentrating again.

"Begin." Shino said.

Immediately, Kiba fed Akamaru and himself a soldier pill, respecting 'Amaterasu's' wish for him to be serious. Akamaru immediately grew a red (it looks more brown, but what the hay!), Akamaru jumped on Kiba's hunched back. "**Beast Clone Jutsu!**"

Sachiko merely watched with a critical eye. _Hmm… Should I use fire, water, air or earth? Or how about I just use My Brave May? Hmm… Or there is My Enigmatic June… Hmm… I'll go with My Brave May! Yep, I'll do my May!_

"**Fang Over Fang Jutsu!**" Kiba yelled spinning and creating a tornado with himself and Akamaru did the same. Sachiko pulled out a rectangular cut Emerald gemstone with her left index and middle fingers. The gemstone started to glow a bright emerald green.

Just as the attack was about a metre away from her, she curled her left arm back, before curling it upwards in a twirling motion. Slashing her left downwards, she placed the jewel in empty part of her glove on her right hand. "**Come and Serve: Immobilize them; ****My Brave May****!**" She shouted. She lifted her right arm over her head, the glowing jewel facing Kiba.

The jewel became brighter, and in a flash of light, the figure of a female warrior appeared. The warrior was towering over Kiba and Akamaru, being as tall as the skylight (she'd normally would be taller, but they were in a enclosed space). The warrior was wearing some type of armour that covered the top half of her face, obscuring her eyes and forehead, there were also armour from her neck to her knee and there were armour on her shoulders as well. She wore fingerless gloves, which ended at the middle of her upper arm, and had armour from her wrist to her elbow on both arms and wore knee high boots. Her armour was the same colour as the jewel, a glowing emerald. The warrior had long, flowing cream-blonde hair that reached to her (or, rather, its) knees. The warrior was wielding a tsuki nari yari, a spear with a crescent moon shaped spear head and a spike went through the middle of the moon, about one quarter of a length shorter than herself, held in her right hand.

"Show 'em your power, don't overdo it, though!" Sachiko giggled, though she didn't really _have _to say that, she felt she wanted them to think her Brave May was like a summon. The figure simply stopped the twirling two dead in their tracks by using one of her fingers.

Kiba felt like he just hit a wall. A stone, steel and _chakra_ enforced wall. He and Akamaru feel in a heap about ten metres away from the finger.

Sachiko simply looked on with a half smirk, half smile on her face with her arms crossed and with her leaning to her left in a 'way too easy' type of body language. _I think I over did it, though… Oh well, with luck, this guy'll just get stronger and then fight me again and then the same thing will happen. BWAHAHAHA!! Face the evil of __**me**__! BWAHAHAHA!!_

"I win, Kiba-_san_, Akamaru-_san_." She said, in a mocking victory tone. No arrogance was in it, just her stating the truth (OK, a little bit of arrogance, but what does that matter?).

"Kagutsuchi-san wins." Shino said, his voice in monotone, though it seemed a bit amazed and amused.

Kiba was panting. Hard. "… I'm sorry for people that piss you off…" He mumbled. _It just means I'm going to have to upgrade my training… I WON'T LOSE!_

Sachiko shrugged. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Good day." She said dismissively. Turning, she left the training area.

That's when a thought hit her. _Where/What do a go/do now?_ Sighing, she walked to the classroom. _That reminds me, where am I sleeping tonight? Hmm… Maybe I could mooch off that Cyclops guy…_ She smirked at that thought. Her smirked died out with her afterthought.

_But what if he does something perverted? He reads __**that**__, after all… _

She shivered from that nasty thought. _Well, maybe if I just… He he he… Yep I'll threaten him first and then I'll do it. He he he, he won't know what's coming! HE HE HE!!_

Turning for the exit, Sachiko made her way towards Kakashi's apartment. Making sure she had her Blackmail Book with her, which was covered in a royal blue diary cover that had amethyst coloured patterns embroidered upon the material. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for the door to open.

**| Forbidden Love |**

Kakashi had just poofed into his apartment. He was forced by several… other Jounins to be on time, otherwise his precious book would be banned, for him, at least. Sighing, he opened the door to let her in. "Hello there Miss. What can I do for you?"

"Let me in or I'll make sure you'll die from embarrassment." She said, flashing her book, opening a page she began reading it. "Kakashi Hatake, caught in staring in the hot springs: 25 times; baby sat the Daimyo's son and ended up covered in paint: 19 times; photos of you as a baby with your dia—"

"ALRIGHT! SHUSH!" Kakashi screamed, though it was contained, a bit, as he put his hand over the blue tinted black haired girl's mouth, effectively shutting her up – for now. After all, everyone has their secrets and _embarrassing_ moments… and _ninjas _especially don't want that type of information to be… open to public, so to speak.

_Some Jounin he is… Heh heh heh… _She inwardly smirked. _Oh, how brother would be proud! Heh heh heh…_

She nodded as she made her way into his apartment like she owned the place.

She turned around as she looked at Kakashi with a piercing stare.

After a long silence, she spoke.

"Amaterasu Kagutsuchi. You will sleep on the couch for the duration I'm here and I'll take the bed. No 'but's. See you tomorrow morning. Good day." With that, she made her way to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Did I just get told off my a twelve year old? I _must_ be getting old…" He shook his head with exasperation. "Stupid blackmail… I hate people with blackmail quirks!"

Sighing, resigned to her will… For now…

_This'll be interesting… If I survive…_

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** So? Is it OK?

REVIEW PLEASE!

… Let's see… Next is… Genin Exams? :P

Let's see what happens in the next instalment! :P

~BYE FOR NOW!!! XD


End file.
